Sibling heat A Grojband Fan Fiction
by ChrisLovesGrojband
Summary: This is a COREY X TRINA Fanfiction for TEENS ONLY. [Every grojbandian under can read too]
1. The beginning

*NO ONE'S POV*

Corey jumped up all of a sudden and said "Guys Trina just ruined our Gig im going to go set her straight!"

Laney then exclaimed "Yeah core! teach that whore!" Corey jumped into trina's room "HEY TRINA WHY DID YOU RUIN OUR GIG!"

Trina Exclaimed "I...didnt m..mean to i..it just..happened...

" Corey said: "how did it happen..."

Trina took away from the subject: "Corey..what you said earlier...was it true..?

"How no one loves me..and junk like that..."

Corey looked into trina's eyes and said "I..Love you Trina..."

Corey then deeply kissed Trina

Trina then pushed corey away and said "...well..." After that small word she grabbed corey by his jacket and kissed him deeplier than the last time...They just...kept on they didn't stop for Three Minutes..Corey then put one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist then the kiss was over they both pulled back but..Corey was still holding on to her waist.

"Corey..that kiss was amazing...where do you learn your techniques?" Trina asked

"I dont know..I guess its just natural.." Corey said

After that corey went back to the garage looking all love hyped and his jaws were half dropped

"Why are your eyes glittering corey? And also why is your jaw..dropped..you just came out of trina's room..what happened in there.." Laney asked

"Um...Trina just had an understanding...!" Corey then said

"COREY!~~ I NEED YOUR HELP WITH UM...SOMETHING"

"I'll be right there Trina..~" Corey said majesticly

Corey ran to trina's room..But this time..Laney followed him and was watching from the crack in the door..


	2. Startled

*NO ONE'S POV*

Corey went into trina's room and right as he did ran up to her and grabbed her ass it felt really good now that they know they both love eachother but..they felt like they were being watched and they were,by Laney Penn the girl who has a crush on Corey and can attack Trina for being with Corey at anytime.

But Laney didnt..she found it actually interesting a brother and a sister..loving eachother like no tomorrow,sorry what they did,going to defy their parents and do anything for love.

Corey and Trina jumped on the bed,Corey turned the radio on to a random station and the song Take her from you was on,what a coincidence. Corey held the urge and said "Trina how long have you been feeling this way..?" He felt stupid for saying that,he knew what the answer would be.

"Corey..i've been feeling this way since..5 months ago I dont even know why I love you.." Trina held onto Corey's hand and said "Your just..so attractive!..."

"R..R..Really..?" Corey said

"Yes..Corey..you are the most attractive guy i have ever known.." Trina answered

"More than Nick mallory..?" Corey answered

"More than that fuck ever was!" I dont even know why I liked him!" Trina answered

"..Why is this happening..hell WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE...Were all those diary entries fake..did Corey and Trina stage the whole thing..are Kin and Kon all in it..am I the only one who doesnt know about Corey and Trina..?" Laney said

A tear dropped off of poor Laney's face as she ran down the stairs into the garage and faceplanted onto the stage "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" "COREY AND TRINA WHEN THE HELL DID THAT START?!" Then Laney remembered it started 5 months ago, when Kin and Kon heard this news they seriously started sweating and hypervenalating Laney had heard them hypervenalating and got up

"YOU GUYS KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Laney screamed

"..yes" kin and kon both answered in unison

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" Laney Screamed

"Cause..we knew you would act like this Laney..we know you have a crush on corey it really is ovbious..and also we didnt tell you since we know you hate this kind of stuff..well like your heart being crushed we know it happened MANY times..I mean you like many guys..it happens to easily..you kind of are a slut.." Kin said

"NO IM NOT" Laney yelled

"yes you are" Kin and Kon said in unison

"just the earlier say we say you kiss Nick Mallory" Kin said

"...damn you Kin..Kon..you both saw me kiss that bastard..didnt you" Laney answered

Laney ran off to her house and yelled while she was running "WHY AM I LIKE THIS..I KNOW I LIKE COREY BUT..WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS"

Kin and Kon went up to the door and layed down next to the door and listened to what Corey and Trina were doing and saying

"how many do you have under your bed Core..~" Trina said Majesticly

"ummmm about twenty Trina" Corey replied

"really..?" Trina answered

"Yeah we've been doing that alot havent we..?" Corey answered

"yeah..we have and its good were being protective" Trina answered

Kin and Kon Gasped "They've...THEY'VE BEEN..?!" They said in unison

Corey slipped his hand up Trina's shirt and started rubbing on her stomach Trina loved it and wanted more but she couldn't get more cause they've run out of protection. Although..Corey didnt stop rubbing Trina's stomach he loved it it felt so soft..Trina then stopped him.

"Corey..you..cant we'll get to hyped and do it without protection" Trina said sounding scared

"Ok..but I love you so much.." Corey said

"Well...you can um..do anything you want just dont get to hyped and dont touch below the waist" Trina said

"Before I think i'll go check on the band" Corey said

;OH SHIT; Kin and Kon thought they ran to the garage and pretended to practice before corey came down to check on them

"Hey guys" Corey said

" Oh hey corey whats up' Kin and Kon said in unison

"um...just chilling with my sister" corey said knowing he was lying and doing much more

"by the way guys where's laney" Corey said

"um she's at her house.." Kin said

"She's always at her house whenever she's mad!" Corey exclaimed but really didnt care

Corey went up to Trina's room and grabbed his jacket but all of a sudden he saw trina with only a long shirt on and no pants

Corey thought "Fuck Laney..Seeing Trina looking like this is better" Corey said while he knew he was out of protection and couldnt do anything he wanted to do.

"Hey core..~ Where ya off to"? Trina asked

Corey threw off his jacket and said "No where..~" he threw his jacket jumped on the bed and started cuddling with Trina.


	3. Kissing up

*NO ONE'S POV*

Corey and Trina were still cuddling in bed when Corey had the idea [Hey! I have a crazy plan that just might make Trina love me more!] Corey put on his jacket and ran out.

"Corey where are you going!" Trina asked sadly

Corey gave Trina a flyer that says "Songs for the one you love come at 8:00 Central Time at the PeaceVille auditorium"

Trina's eyes glittered she finally understood "Corey's going to sing a song for me,I wonder what it is,I cant believe he's going to get his band to sing a song for me after I treated them like, DoucheBags...but they are actually a good band,i've heard some of their songs I love them!"

Trina put pinkcredible on and some VERY Short jeans on and walked to the auditorium REALLY early it was about 3:00 Central time.

Corey ran to Laney's house he screamed "OPEN UP LANES OPEN UP PLEASE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY"

Laney opened "the fuck do you want Corey"

Corey answered " Why are you in such a bad mood lanes?"

Laney answered " I saw you and...TRINA I SAW YOU YOU WERE KISSING AND CUDDLING IN BED!"

Corey said "Laney...why were you watching me.."

Laney said " Cause Corey..You know I love you..I always have"

Corey answered " Well sorry lanes i dont feel the same"

Laney Calmed down she figured Corey would NEVER Love her,but she was going to listen to Corey its the least she can do since she yelled at him.

Laney said "ok then..what did you want?"

Corey said " I want to sing a song for Trina!"

Laney thought [Exactly...what i was thinking...] then said "Um...sure...i'll play my base.."

Corey walked to the Garage with Laney Corey was thinking about why Laney was spying on him and Trina..He knows she loves him but he knows DEFINATLY he doesnt love her back..he just didnt know what to do..and how to tell Trina that Lanes knows...she already knows about kin and kon but not laney...

They got to the Garage..Laney opened the door

"What took you guys so long?" Kin and kon asked in unison

"We were just talking Kin,Kon nothing much" Corey answered

Corey then ran up to kin and kon and said "I know that laney knows I was sleeping with Trina..on the other hand we will be preforming tonight at the peaceville auditorium it will be a special song for a special person so we have to start practicing immediatly!"

Kin then answered "Is it Trina"

Kon talked "It probrobly is"

Corey answered "You caught me it is Trina"

Kin said "Whats the song corey..whats it named?"

Corey answered "Its called When we first kissed by hellogoodbye"

"Okay then" Kon answered

Corey yelled "LETS PRACTICE!"

Laney yelled "WHATS THE SONG"

Corey yelled back "ITS CALLED WHEN WE FIRST KISSED BY HELLO GOODBYE"

Kon said "1 2 3 4"

They started practicing..Trina was waiting at the auditorium for Corey's stage time..It JUST turned 7:50 Central Time, She was sitting RIGHT infront of the stage

Corey blasted the doors open and ran up on stage,the band started to set up the instruments as everyone came piling in taking all 80 seats

"This one is for a very important person" Corey yelled

Trina squealed and put a heart symbol up using her hands

Some guy said "Hey arent they brother and sister?"

Kon yelled "1 2 3 4"

Corey started singing

"_**I wandered in, hearing your conversation**_

_**You sounded bored**_

_**What would say then, I shouldn't have came in**_

_**Words sat on the pavement, oh, what are you waiting for?**_

_**I ought to be so prepared**_

_**It got to me, oh, I was so scared**_

_**What was I thinking? It started to sink in**_

_**It wasn't what we did, I started to see it more 'til I**_

_**Walked you to your car**_

_**That night down the street of valentine**_

_**Your heart was right, we were cold and waiting in**_

_**The front seat of your Avenue **_

_**I knew someday I'd have to ask if you would**_

_**I never knew how**_

_**To say how it went down**_

_**(And who got left out)**_

_**But somehow it turned out**_

_**(The way it is now)**_

_**And you somehow knew it would**_

_**That night down the street of valentine**_

_**Your heart was right, we were cold and waiting in**_

_**The front seat of your Avenue**_

_**I knew someday I'd have to ask if you would**_

_**That night down the street of valentine**_

_**Your heart was right, we were cold and waiting in**_

_**The front seat of your Avenue**_

_**I knew someday I'd have to ask if you would**_

_**If you would, if you would**_

_**If you would, if you would**_

_**If you would, if you would**_

_**If you would"**_

Trina squealed and ran up to the stage and randomly kissed Corey,Corey was really happy and his face turned very VERY bright red and soon the police officers came up and Tried to escort Trina out of the building..But the did not suceed Corey grabbed Trina's arm and ran out of the auditorium and unfortunatly the band was left on the stage and kin and kon decided to run with corey and trina but Laney just stood there Pulling up her sweater see's all the Cut scars that were in Corey's name..

About 10:00 Pm Central Time Laney was home getting out a knife going to cut Corey's name into her arm some more,Trina jumped on the bed and threw pinkcredible and her jeans off and corey threw his jacket off they jumped on the bed and started deep DEEPLY kissing, Corey could ovbiously tell that Trina loved Him more. They started cuddling..HARD They were in deep cuddling mode.


	4. The realization of things

*NO ONES POV*

Laney was thinking about Corey and Trina..the tought of them being together was down deep in her head she couldnt get it out it was a memory worth keeping.. "I could use this to blackmail Core to be with me...no..no..NO..thats not how I should go with this..I just hate this little incest thing they have going on...Its unholy..but when did I think about holy..Im actually the unholy one...thinking about blackmail...lying..just acting this way gives me the chills..." Laney then got up and started walking through her house..soon after that she got a call..she ran back to her room and thought it was Corey..but it said..[Unknown number] Laney picked it up

"Who is this and why the hell are you calling me!" Laney yelled

"I feel the same as you red head..hey whats your name..? Sorry for saying red head I just dont know your name" The unknown female voice said

"And who's asking?" Laney asked

"Well...lets just say I hate the Incest too...hey I have an idea..meet me at the park later today Red head you'll then see who I am" The voice said

"And why the fuck should I trust you..?" Laney whispered into the phone

"Cause...sorry if I was mean earlier but you..um..Have no other choice." The voice whispered into the phone

"Fine im leaving right now." Laney said

Laney then left. She opened the door and was walking down the peaceville streets soon she saw 2 men in Rock shirts they looked 19.

"HEY ARE YOU..LANEY PENN?!" One asked

"Yes" Laney answered

"PLEASE SIGN OUR GROJBAND POSTERS" The said

"Piss off im busy"

She then punted them in the shin and started walking down the streets again with her hands in her pocket and a grin on her face. She got to the park and found a note on the floor reading

"At the fountian"

She then walked to the park fountian and saw..Mina just standing there waiting.

"You..?! YOUR THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE?" Laney asked

"Yes..er..I am.." Mina whispered

"So anyways..why did you call me mina"

"To..um..Finally get rid of Corey..?" I cant stand him being around my BEST FRIEND!

"Like she ever cared about you" Laney then said

Mina grabbed Laney by the collar of her shirt and threw her into the fountian

"DONT SAY THAT DAMN IT SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM HAVING HER TO MY OWN..I FUCKING HATE COREY..HE'S TAKING ME AWAY FROM HER SHE'S ONE OF THE POPULAR GIRLS..I WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM"

Mina's eyes Turned red for a few seconds after that Outburst. The angry soul of Mina Beff has just awoken the raging mad little broken soul..

Laney got up "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I..I...I" Mina whispered to herself and then ran away

Soon after that Laney got a text from Corey that said "We're trying a new style of music meet me at my house we'll talk about it there"

Laney then got up out of the fountian and started walking down to the begining of the park then started running down the streets of peaceville and ended up at corey's garage she used her key to get in. Kin and Kon were already there Practicing. Corey was still cuddling with Trina Laney rang the bell in the garage and Corey put his clothes on

"Hun..where are you going?" Trina asked Angelicly

"Band practice be back later!" Corey exclaimed I think you'll like the NEW type of music we specialize in!

Trina then got up and put her bathing suit on

"Can you guys preform at the beach? I really want to go for a swim!" Trina asked

"Sure Trina! Anything for you sweetheart" Corey said

Corey then ran down the stares into the Garage

"So guys we're going to try punk rock and see how it goes. Im going to sing one of the suguested songs a fan sent to me on my Email today" Corey said

"Okay Core.." Laney said

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR" Kon screamed

The time passed in a small amout of space Trina put her bathing suit on and walked to the beach she was really happy Corey and his band were going to sing again so she froliced the way there she then pulled out a pool chair and layed down Corey and the rest of Grojband were setting up for the preformance when a twenty-three year old grabbed Trina by the wrist and roughly dragged her out of her will to the back of one of the beach houses.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trina screamed

Corey then swoung his head back and looked at the older man drag Trina out of her will

"GUYS SET UP IM GOING TO HANDLE SOMETHING" Corey screamed as loud as he could

Corey then slowly walked to the beach house and then walked inside of it a wealthy man was inside

"Hey can I buy a Um..Hardened knife?" Corey asked

"Sure young man you seem in need of one" He said

He threw it in Corey's hands Corey then spit on the ground and walked out. He ran to the back of the beach house

"Lets see what we have here..." The man said with an evil grin

"Sexy body...Nice trim...Nice ass.." He said

Trina then slapped the man "DONT BE A PERVERT I HATE THEM!" Trina yelled

"WHY YOU!" The man then slapped Trina senseless she was on the sandy ground..Corey then appeared in front of the man. Corey looked back and saw Trina..Unconqous on the ground..Corey took out his knife

"Dont..do...ANYTHING TO MY SISTER" Corey yelled

"AND WHO ARE YOU YOU LITTLE TWERP?" The man yelled

"None of your god damn buisness" Corey said then grinned

Corey then slit some of the man's arm open although it was just a long scratch the man screamed blood came oozing out of his arm

"F...Fine...agh..no...agh...Fine...I'll leave it here...i'll never mess with her again.." The man said.

"Go buy a fucking airplane ticket you bitch. I dont want to see you again..OR ELSE"

Corey's eyes turned red for a few seconds and then back to normal corey the dropped the knife

"I think you've had enough" Corey said

The man then ran out of the beach Corey picked up Trina and kissed her..Luckily very luckily that woke her up

"C..Corey..? THERE'S A GUY HERE ABOUT TO RAPE ME PLEASE SAVE M-" Trina then looked around "where is he?"

"I took care of him..!" Corey said

"Corey then hugged Trina and kissed her on the cheek He wont bother you again" He said

Trina and Corey then ran back to the front of the beach

Trina sat on her chair and corey ran up to the stage

"HELLO PEACEVILLE CIVILIANS WE ARE GROJBAND ENJOY THIS FUCKING SONG" Corey then grinned he was still angry with The man so he sang at full power.

**CELLDWELER-EON**

**I'm pacing inside this empty room**

**Told to wait til my life's withdrawn**

**Uneasy, I'm waiting here anxiously**

**It's a waste and I won't wait another Eon**

**Endless night**

**Long for light**

**My head against this tomb**

**And pushing through **

**I'm pushing through**

**Facedown and pushing through**

**Trapped and isolated**

**Time is dislocated**

**Eternity is what a moment seems**

**When I can't feel anything**

**Erasing my final memories**

**They won't stop til my whole life's gone**

**Uneasy, I wait for normality**

**It's a waste and I won't wait another Eon**

**When life is gone without a trace**

**And hope is lost in time's embrace**

**I won't wait or hesitate; I'm pushing through facedown**

**I won't wait or hesitate; I'm pushing through**

**If time's a song, I won't wait for its reprise**

**I am done wishing farewells and goodbyes**

**I won't let this place overshadow my birthright **

**I won't wait another Eon**

**Impatiently, I'm cutting through the earth in front of me**

**Bone on stone, blood and sweat married**

**Can't hear the voice that whispers fears when my heart is pounding in my ears **

**All I see in my mind is not what I've left behind**

**But all the things I've been missing in that lost Eon**

**Trapped and isolated**

**Time is dislocated**

**Eternity is what a moment seems**

**When I am lost inside this dream**

**When I can't speak and I can't scream**

**And I can't feel anything**

Corey then started panting as fast as he could and raised his fist in the air "WE ARE GROJBAND" He said


	5. Just sin get it over with

*NO ONES POV*

"That was a good preformance band good job" Corey said

"Well you could of um gave me a better part" Kin said

"Well sorry Kin i'll give you a better part in the next song" Corey said

The band picked up their instruments and started walking home but Corey really wanted some time with Trina so he had to get rid of his guitar so he had to ask Laney a question.

"Hey Lanes could you carry my guitar for a second?" Corey asked

"Pfft. more like a 10 minute walk." Laney whispered

"What?" Corey asked

"Oh nothing" Laney said

"I'll carry it Corey but you owe me something at a later date if i do" Laney said

Corey then threw his guitar at laney and ran up the the front where Trina when he was walking by Trina he put his hand on her ass and squeezed it. Laney started getting mad since she was right there behind them both. Kin and Kon blushed like hell, they were never closed to this much action before.

"Ah hah! this is where you are!" Mina said

"Oh its Mina hi Mina!" Trina said

Mina ran up to Trina and started huffing like she never did before. She was finally fed up with being Trina's so called sidekick all her school life she was following the popular girls and this year Trina was the one, the most popular, the cutest and the hottest. Mina couldn't stand it anymore she felt overpowered now she feels like its her time to shine and show Trina whose the real sidekick.

Mina kicked Trina's bare skin chest. Soon after that Trina fell on the concrete side walk. Corey then looked back at Trina.

"You...I just...you were her friend..how could you do this...to her...you backstabbing...lying...little..PRICK" Corey said

Corey then started running at full speed to Mina and then Mina punched Corey in the face and Corey fell.

"...Just cause I dont like Corey and Trina dating doesnt mean you can do this to them Mina! THEY'RE JUST PEOPLE. YOU DONT GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT YOU BLUE HAIRED FUCK" Laney said

Trina then jumped onto her feet like nothing happened. She then ran up to Mina and put her in a headlock.

"Its about to go down Mina. EMO GIRL ER UM I MEAN LANEY RAPID PUNCH HER IN THE FACE."

"I dont take orders from all highlight hair girls" Laney said

Corey with the last amount of breath said "...Do it Laney...For the sake of the band...We all know this isnt the Mina we know..." Corey then looked into Mina's eyes. "Her eyes are red Laney she's overcome with jealous anger...Jealous anger is the worst of them...and if you dont do this Laney you could get hurt..I dont want any of my friends getting hurt...DO IT LANEY" Corey said

"Um...This is against my Religion Corey...I just cant...im sorry.." Laney said then teared up. She ran back home.

Mina's eyes turned back to normal as Trina punched her in the gut. Trina then picked up Corey and Mina

"What...happened..Trina..?" The confused Mina asked

"Its a long story minz..i'll tell you in a few days" Trina said

"Okay then..." Mina said. Then Mina walked back home.

Corey then looked back and saw no Kin and Kon he then wondered why they left. But then it shot him. They dont even like fights. Corey remembered that one time Kon got into a fight with the school bully and it didnt come out right and also a few months ago when they went to Playpen security center when the big boss baby shoved a milk bottle in Kon's nose he didnt like it. His nose was bruised for a few weeks.

After that long walk and fight Corey and Trina were lost and they were at the entrance of a Nightclub. Noticing it was 11:00 Pm they wondered if they could get in.

"Want to go in..?" Corey asked

"Um..Sure..!" Trina said

Corey and Trina walked into the nightclub Corey noticed Trina was still in her Black bathing suit.

Trina wondered 'I wonder if i do a lap dance and sing for corey..? I know what will happen after that!'

Trina then walked up to a pole and started Poledancing Corey then sat on a chair and started throwing money at Trina,Trina knew she would give Corey his money back when they got back home. Trina then grabbed a microphone

"This song is for a little fuck buddy of mine~" Trina then licked her lips and started singing

**KNIFE PARTY FIRE HIVE [KREWELLA FUCK ON ME REMIX]**

**Red hot devil looking for some drama's gonna take the hold of me**

**He wants trouble in the late night hours 'cause I doubt my heart is real**

**You whisper in the bathtub, get me in the sweet spot, we' gon' do the knock knock**

**Now you got me in a head lock, come on make the bed rock, this won't be a long shot**

**We' gon' burn holes in the layers of our clothes get me naked I am yours for the taken, ah!**

**Baby go in, pull my hair 'n just skins what I'm wearing, lets sin, do you dare it, ah ah!**

**It's about to go down, we go have a show down, I'll give you the rundown, wra-ah-ah!**

**Handle me with friction, take me with conviction, make me your addiction, wra-ah-ah!**

**Wra-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah [x2]**

**Touch me, later when the friction turns to fire, gonna melt right to your feet**

**Good born pleasure, baby spark me like a wire, gonna burn from all this heat**

**We' gon' burn holes in the layers of our clothes get me naked I am yours for the taken, ah!**

**Baby go in, pull my hair 'n just skins what I'm wearing, lets sin, do you dare it, ah ah!**

**It's about to go down, we go have a show down, I'll give you the rundown, wra-ah-ah!**

**Handle me with friction, take me with conviction, make me your addiction, wra-ah**-**ah!**

Trina then jumped off the pole and landed on the floor. Trina then walked with Corey to the public Nightclub pub bathroom. [Im pretty sure we all know whats going to happen at this point so if your under 13 please leave now! But you guys will have to wait for the next chapter which will take 2 days to make since it will be a long chapter since this one was short]


End file.
